Kejutan Tak Terduga
by Miko Satsuna
Summary: Siapa tidak kenal dengan sosok laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha? Siswa terkeren di SMA Konoha High School yang dijuluki si lady killer memiliki target harus menaklukan sang pujaan hati yang didambakannya dengan rencana yang dibuatnya. Berhasilkah ia untuk menaklukan si pujaan hati?


**Bumbu Cinta**

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rate: T

ONESHOOT!

**Summary:**

Siapa tidak kenal dengan sosok laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha? Siswa terkeren di SMA _Konoha_ _High School_ yang dijuluki si _lady killer _memiliki target harus menaklukan sang pujaan hati yang didambakannya dengan rencana yang dibuatnya. Berhasilkah ia untuk menaklukan si pujaan hati?

**RnR!**

"Kyaa..! Sasuke.. Sasuke…!"

Sorak-sorak dan jeritan dari para Fans Uchiha menggema di sepanjang lorong SMA _Konoha High School _di pagi hari. Semua siswi-siswi berdiri menyambut laki-laki berambut emo berwarna hitam pekat dengan gaya _chicken butt. _Ada yang menangis, memerahkan wajahnya, dan ada pula yang jatuh pingsan karena sang pangeran yang dijuluki _lady killer_ melintas di sepanjang lorong.

Entah sudah seberapa sering laki-laki ini harus sering bersandiwara dengan semua fansnya. Mulai dari lirikan matanya yang dingin sampai harus sesekali melambaikan tangannya kepada para fansnya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun laki-laki ini tersenyum pada fans-fansnya. Di pagi yang indah dengan jeritan dari para fans, Sasuke tidak berjalan sendirian. Ia berjalan bersama sahabat baiknya bernama Naruto Namikaze. Laki-laki yang berambut oranye berbentuk durian dan memiliki tiga garis di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Teme, mau sampai kapan kau bermain dengan sandiwara tidak bermutu ini?" bisik Naruto yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong bersama Sasuke.

"Sampai aku bisa menaklukkan sang pujaan hati," balasnya santai sambil melambaikan tangan pada para fansnya.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bosan yang terlintas di benak laki-laki berambut emo ini. Laki-laki ini tidak henti-hentinya menyalami setiap siswi yang menjadi fans beratnya. Bahkan ada yang minta berfoto-foto ria pun masih dilayaninya dengan baik. Hingga ada teriakan dari seorang siswi yang merasa terganggu dengan acara si _lady killer._

"Hei, _Chicken butt_!" teriak seorang siswi berambut pink yang identik dengan aroma parfum Cherry di kemejanya membuat suasana berisik itu menjadi lebih tenang.

"_My lady_.." gumam Sasuke datar dengan suara yang kecil.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatap-tatapan. Siswi itu sepertinya tidak senang dengan keberisikan yang dibuat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya menatap diri Uchiha itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sasuke pun juga semakin salah tingkah melihat siswi yang menjadi pujaan hatinya berada di hadapannya. Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama siswi yang ingin ditaklukkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan panjang rambut sebahu dan kulitnya yang putih mulus menambah kesan cantik di mata laki-laki ini.

Gadis itu dengan kasar menjambak rambut emo milik Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya hingga Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Semua fans Sasuke dan sahabatnya Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar menatap tidak percaya atas perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak peduli atas tatapan mata dari fansnya yang mulai dipenuhi kebencian.

"Aduh… aduh… Sakura.. Lepaskan rambutku.." ringis Sasuke memohon pada Sakura.

"Aku terganggu dengan acaramu!" bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"La-lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih kesakitan dengan jambakan Sakura.

"Bubarkan mereka semua! Aku mau belajar!" balasnya sambil melepaskan jambakan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sambil membubarkan fans yang dari tadi menggila di lorong sekolah _Konoha_ _High School. _Dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima hukuman yang diberikan oleh gadis pujaan hatinya. Tidak keberatan diperlakukan kasar oleh Sakura. Baginya, bila ia bisa menaklukkan hati Sakura, sudah lebih cukup untuk membayar perlakuan kasarnya dengan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada dirinya seorang.

"Gadis yang sadis…" kata Naruto sambil melihat horror pada Sakura.

"Keberatan?" tanya Sakura dengan melemparkan tatapan kemarahan pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh hari yang berat untuk kedua siswa ini terutama Sasuke. Setiap pagi harus menerima jambakan dari Sakura. Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan jam 7.30 pagi. Artinya bagi mereka untuk masuk ke kelas dan memulai harinya di sekolah. Sasukepun bersyukur. Berkat keberisikan yang dibuat para fansnya, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dan melihat gadis pujaan hatinya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, perlahan Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

* * *

Kegiatan sekolah memang sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini waktu menunjukkan jam 3 siang namun mereka berdua masih belum pulang dan menikmati desiran angin di atap sekolah. Sasuke sedang memikirkan suatu rencana untuk menaklukkan gadis yang telah menjambak rambutnya tadi pagi. Tak henti-hentinya laki-laki berambut emo ini mengingat Sakura.

"_Teme_, apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Naruto keheranan pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tegap sambil menikmati hembusan angin di atap sekolah.

"Gila? Karena apa?" balas Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Gila karena kau tak mau berhenti mencintai gadis tidak waras itu.." balas Naruto.

Sasuke mengerti akan sosok gadis yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Matanya mulai terbuka dan mengkukir sebuah senyum. Gadis pujaannya selalu dibilang orang gila. Memang sungguh meyedihkan. Namun bagi Sasuke gadis itu bukan seperti apa yang ada di pikiran semua fansnya ataupun oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Baginya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di balik semua sikap kasar yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

"Dia bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan,_Dobe_.."

"Tapi ia tak pantas untukmu. Kau sangat terhormat sedangkan dia seperti orang gila.." balas Naruto sambil mencengram bahu sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu segala hal tentang dia, _Dobe_. Kaulah yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia.."

"Dari mana?" tanya Naruto yang memasang muka serius kepadanya.

"Dari Hinata, pacarmu.." jawabnya enteng.

"Kau memaksa Hinata untuk berteman dengannya?" tanya Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak.. Dia sendiri yang ingin berteman dengannya.. Begitupun juga dengan Ino.. Jadi.."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengabiskan kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkan kepada sahabatnya, Naruto sudah mengacak rambut oranye miliknya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan atap sekolah itu dengan menggendong tas sekolahnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Ada urusan pribadi yang harus aku selesaikan.. Sampai jumpa.." balas Naruto yang segera berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

"Tap... Tap… Tap…"

Suara bola basket yang terpantul di lantai ruang olahraga memecah keheningan di ruang olahraga. Seseorang sedang berlatih basket di sore hari. Ternyata yang sedang berlatih seorang diri adalah Sakura. Dengan hanya memakai kaus pink dan hot pants berwarna biru, gadis ini dengan susah payah berlatih memasukan bola ke ring basket. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya yang masih payah itu.

"Hosh.. hosh! Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya," ucap Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

Sakura yang sudah kelelahan karena latihan berat yang dijalaninya sendiri mulai menatap kesal pada ring basket itu. Rambutnya juga terlihat sangat lengket dan berantakan. Namun semua itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terus berlatih.

"Aku harus lebih hebat dari Uchiha itu.."

Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang sama-sama berada di ruang olahraga. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah memperhatikan latihan Sakura sembari duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan di ruang olahraga itu. Sakura langsung terdiam dan sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah diam-diam melihatnya latihan. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali saling tatap menatap. Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan Sasuke langsung mengentikan latihannya dan mengambil handuk kecil miliknya yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya yang terletak di bangku yang sama di tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Mau apa lagi kau Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Menemanimu latihan.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau sudah puas kan melihatku latihan. Sekarang pulang sana, _Chicken butt.."_ kata Sakura sambil membereskan handuknya ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan Sakura yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan olahraga itu. Langkah Sakurapun terhenti. Lalu kedua pasang mata itu kembali saling menatap dan Sasuke memasang muka yang serius dan dingin. Ditatapnya mata Sakura dalam-dalam hingga membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sakurapun mengerti akan tatapan mata Sasuke. Ia langsung kembali duduk di bangku itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari kondisi tatap menatap itu. Dilihatnya bola basket yang ada di tengah ruang olahraga itu. Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Sakura mulai memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke yang mulai memainkan bola basket itu. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan tentunya sangat sukses membuat Sakura bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Setiap kali memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring, paras tampan dan keren terpancar dari sosok seorang Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih terduduk diam di bangku, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia kembali berlatih bermain basket. Namun kali ini ia berlatih tidak sendirian. Ada rasa yang terpancar dari dalam hatinya. Nyaman, senang, daan semua rasa aneh itu menjadi satu bahkan tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Mereka berlatih dan terus berlatih. Hingga tanpa sadar waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Hosh.. Hosh..! _Chicken butt.._ Kau ini sangat hebat.." puji Sakura yang terduduk di tengah ruang olahraga sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tangan.

"Kau juga tak kalah hebat, _Cherry_.." balas Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"_Cherry_? Apa kau berusaha merayuku dengan jabatanmu sebagai _lady killer_?" ketus Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Kalau ya memang kenapa?" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan hangatnya yang ditunjukkannya pertama kali kepada Sakura.

Kedua insan itu langsung bangkit dari tengah ruang olahraga itu menuju bangku yang di atasnya terdapat tas milik Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura mengambil handuknya dari dalam tasnya. Baru saja dipegang oleh Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke langsung menyambar handuk milik Sakura dan mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur di muka dan lehernya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Sakura dan sukses membuat muka Sakura bersemu merah.

"Itu kan bekas keringatku, _Chicken butt…_" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Lalu kenapa?" balas Sasuke yang masih mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk milik Sakura.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku hanya harus cepat pulang. Ini sudah sore." balas Sakura panjang lebar sambil gugup.

"Hn.. begitu? Padahal aku masih banyak hal yang ingin aku bicara denganmu.." balas Sasuke dengan nada manja yang dibuatnya.

"Bicaranya lain kali saja _Chicken butt_.."

"Lain kali? Bagaimana kalau mala mini di Mansion Uchiha? Aku mengajakmu makan malam.." tawar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau bisa menjemputku.." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apapun untukmu, _Cherry_.."

"Supir pribadiku akan menjemput jam 6.30 malam. Pastikan kau dandan dengan cantik.." sambung Sasuke sambil memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Sakura yang sukses membuatnya bersemu merah. Lalu dengan berlari kecil, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Tepat jam 6.30 di kediaman Sakura Haruno dan lebih tepatnya di kamar Sakura. Mari kita lihat sedikit kesibukannya di kamarnya yang berwarna pink. Ternyata dia sedang bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna pink. Mulai dari sarung bantal sampai atribut-atribut yang memenuhi kamarnya. Siapa sangka kalau di balik kasarnya sikapnya, masih terdapat sikap feminim?

Saat ini Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya sedang bermalas-malasan sambil memainkan PSP miliknya. Rambut pink miliknya terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit telihat lengket seperti habis berkeringat. Oh ayolah Sakura, kapan kau mau mandi?

Sebentar-sebentar gadis cantik ini melihat ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan ajakan Sasuke tadi di ruang olahraga. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura sesekali tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Sakura mengira bahwa ajakan Sasuke adalah permainan belaka. Namun sepertinya keadaan harus berubah.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang berwarna pink. Dengan rasa malasnya, Sakura membanting PSP yang dimainkannya di atas tempat tidurnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu kamarnya, dan nampaklah sang ibu yang sepertinya sedikit merasa bahagia bercampur kaget karena melihat putri semata wayangnya masih kusut karena belum mandi.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Cepat mandi sana! Di bawah ada supir pribadi dari keluarga Uchiha menunggumu!" kata ibunya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata ibunya tadi. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke benar-benar terbukti. Sakura hanya membelalakkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan ajakan yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura yanga bisa menanggukkan kepalanya dengan memasang muka seperti orang idiot dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk bergegas mandi karena memang kamar tidurnya memiliki kamar mandi pribadi milik Sakura seorang.

Namun di dalam hatinya, ia bukan hanya mengangguk menurut pada ibunya tapi juga dengan laki-laki yang mengajaknya makan malam di Mansion miliknya. Mukanya pun mulai merona merah bila mengingat kejadian manis di ruang olahraga itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Tidak peduli Sasuke tau dari siapa tentang alamat rumahnya, yang penting ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

* * *

"_Dobe_, datang ke tempatku sekarang. Juga bawa Hinata juga Ino.." kata Sasuke yang sedang menelepon sahabatnya.

"Heee? Kok tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Naruto yang entah ada di mana dia sekarang.

"Nanti kau pasti tahu… Aku sibuk sekarang." balas Sasuke sambil menutup telponnya.

Saat ini Sasuke dengan celemek kotak-kotak yang sedang dipakainya sedang memasak. Laki-laki ini memasak makanan untuk dimakan bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Aroma harum masakan Sasuke mendominasi dapur tempatnya memasak. Ia memasak macam-macam makanan. Ada _Omelette-rice, Sushi, Onigiri, _dan sup tomat yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari pada _chef _yang bekerja di Mansion Uchiha ini, akhirnya inilah hasil karya masakannya yang baru pertama kali dibuatnya.

Keringatnya mengucur di pelipis Sasuke. Sambil berharap cemas akan hasil rasa makanannya, ia melihat ponsel miliknya dengan waktu menunjukkan jam 7.30 malam. Harusnya pujaan hatinya datang 30 menit yang lalu. Sedikit kekecewaan tergores di wajah tampannya, namun ia tetap mencoba optimis. Berharap Sakura dan juga sahabatnya datang ke Mansion miliknya.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke yang dibantu dengan para _maid _membawa semua masakannya dan menata menata semua masakan yang dibuatnya di meja makan. Saat Sasuke sedang menata piring dan mangkuk berisi makanan yang dibuatnya, tiba-tiba sosok gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu memergoki dirinya dengan pakaian ala kadarnya dengan celemek yang masih dipakainya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka salng tatap menatap.

"Cantik." Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Melihat sang pujaan hatinya memakai _dress _putih selutut dengan motif bunga mawar di sisi kanan bahunya dan _make up natural _yang berupa bedak tipis di mukanya membuat gadis pujaannya menjadi tampak sempurna malam ini. Dan bagaimana reaksi Sakura sendiri?

Sakura ternyata hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sambil bertanya-tanya sejuta pertanyaan dengan semua makanan yang sedang ditata Sasuke. Saat ini tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Melihat Sasuke yang memakai celemek, Sakura suah bisa menebak _si pembuat _masakan yang tertata di atas meja.

"Semua ini untukmu, _Cherry_.." kata Sasuke yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi? Bagaimana bi-sa?" balas Sakura yang sekarang ini wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Karena aku menyukaimu sejak semula.." kata Sasuke datar namun memberikan tatapan mata yang lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Suka?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang dan wajahnya masih dihiasi rona merah karena pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Semuanya membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai Uchiha yang bergelar _lady killer_ ini. Sakura hanya bisa diam membisu.

"_Teme_.."

Di tengah pernyataan romantis yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke kepada sakura, masih ada yang mengganggu keromantisan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Ternyata itu adalah sahabatnya Naruto dengan pacarnya bernama Hinata serta seseorang yang bernama Ino. Mereka bertiga tidak sengaja juga mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Bohong ah! Mana mungkin ada yang mau denganku?" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Aku serius, _Cherry_.."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal masuk SMP.."

"Dia benar Sakura... " kata Naruto menimpali kata-kata Sasuke.

"_Dobe_?" batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat sahabatnya.

"Kami juga percaya kok.." kata Ino si rambut pirang salah satu sahabat Sakura.

"Se-setiap Sasuke _curhat _kepada kami bertiga.. Dia hanya _curhat_ tentang dirimu.. Jadi kami membantunya.." kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Kau ingin bukti yang lebih kuat, _Cherry_?" kata Sasuke yang menatap dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa berdiam dan bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Semua pernyataan sahabatnya dan Sasuke membuatnya semakin bingung.

**CUP!**

Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Sakura. Satu sama lain dapat merasakan degup jantung yang berdebar-debar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Amat sangat aku mencintaimu.. Aku tak ingin memberikanmu pada orang lain.. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu.. Aku ingin berada di sisimu selamanya.. Aku mencintaimu karena apa adanya dirimu, bukan karena apa yang ada dalam dirimu.. " kata Sasuke sambil melepas ciuman manis dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura serta tatapan mata yang penuh arti.

Sakurapun langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari dari bahasa tubuh Sakura bahwa Sakurapun menerimanya dan juga mencintainya. Malam ini menjadi saksi bahwa kedua pasangan ini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan selamanya dan dirayakan dengan makan-makan yang diadakan di Mansion Uchiha ini bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
